List of targets
This page lists all targets in the Hitman series. Hitman: Codename 47 Kowloon Triads in Gang War *Red Dragon Negotiator Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant *Blue Lotus Emissary *Six Blue Lotus Triad members The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant *Red Dragon Negotiator *Hong Kong Chief of Police The Lee Hong Assassination *Mountain Master Lee Hong *Zhun (optional) Say Hello to My Little Friend *Kingpin Pablo Belisario Ochoa Traditions of the Trade *Frantz Fuchs *Dr. Fritz Fuchs (optional, but required for a key) Gunrunner's Paradise *Six Flaming Windmills members Plutonium Runs Loose *Arkadij Jegorov The Setup *Dr. Ödön Kovács PhD Meet Your Brother *Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer PhD *Numerous No. 48 clones Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Anathema *Giuseppe Guillani St. Petersburg Stakeout *Unnamed Russian Army General Kirov Park Meeting *General Makarov *Igor Kubasko Tubeway Torpedo *General Mikhail Bardachenko Invitation to a Party *General Vladimir Zhupikov *Spetsnaz Agent (optional) Tracking Hayamoto *Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. Shogun Showdown *Oyabun Masahiro Hayamoto Basement Killing *Brat Charliego Sidjan (Tought of as Charlie Sidjan) The Jacuzzi Job *Charlie Sidjan Murder at the Bazaar *Colonel Mohammad Amin *Lieutenant Ahmed Zahir The Motorcade Interception *Khan Abdul Bismillah Malik Tunnel Rat *Lieutenant Yussef Hussein Temple City Ambush Two Unnamed *Indian Assassins The Death of Hannelore *Dr. Hannelore von Kamprad Terminal Hospitality *Guru Deewana Ji St. Petersburg Revisited *Sergei Zavorotko (failed) *Agent 17 Redemption at Gontranno *Sergei Zavorotko *Sergei Zavorotko's Bodyguards Hitman: Contracts The Meat King's Party *Campbell "Meat King" Sturrock *Andrei Puscus *Malcolm Sturrock (optional) The Bjarkhov Bomb *Fabian Fuchs *Captain Sergei Bjarkhov Beldingford Manor *Lord Winston Beldingford *Alistair Beldingford Rendezvous in Rotterdam *MC President Rutgert Van Leuven *Klaas Teller Deadly Cargo *Boris Ivanovich Deruzhka Traditions of the Trade *Franz Fuchs *Dr. Fritz Fuchs Slaying a Dragon *Red Dragon Negotiator The Wang Fou Incident *Blue Lotus Emissary *6 unnamed Blue Lotus Triad members The Seafood Massacre *Red Dragon Negotiator *Blue Lotus Negotiator *Hong Kong Chief of Police The Lee Hong Assassination *Mountain Master Lee Hong *Tzun (optional) Hunter and Hunted *Philippe Berceuse (accomplished at mission start) *Ambassador Richard Delahunt (accomplished at mission start) *Police Chief Albert Fournier Hitman: Blood Money Death of a Showman *Joseph "Swing King" Clarence A Vintage Year *Kingpin Don Fernando Xalvador Delgado *Manuel Delgado Curtains Down *Alvaro D'Alvade *Ambassador Richard Delahunt Flatline *One of the three is a target chosen at random, the other two are optional targets. *Carmine DeSalvo *Rudy Menzana *Lorenzo Lombardo A New Life *Vinnie Sinistra *Mrs. Sinistra (optional) The Murder of Crows *Mark Purayah II *Angelina Mason *Raymond Kulinsky *Billy Jack (optional) You Better Watch Out… *Chad Bingham, Jr. *Lorne de Havilland *Mysterious female assassin (optional) Death on the Mississippi *Captain Skip Muldoon *The Gator Gang **Everett Jefferson **Adam Hendrikson **Elijah Krup **Junior O’Daniel **William S. Corfitz **Joe Netberg Till Death Do Us Part *Buddy Muldoon *John LeBlanc A House of Cards *Sheikh Mohammad Bin Faisal Al-Khalifa *Dr. Tariq Abdul Lateef *Hendrik Schmutz A Dance with the Devil *Agent Anthony Martinez *Vaana Ketlyn *Maynard John *Eve Amendment XXV *Mark Parchezzi III *Vice-President Daniel Morris Requiem *Director Alexander Leland Cayne *Rick Henderson *Unnamed Priest *Alexander Leland Cayne's bodyguards Hitman: Sniper Challenge *CEO Richard Strong *Richard Strong's bodyguards Hitman: Absolution A Personal Contract *Diana Burnwood (Failed) The King of Chinatown *The King of Chinatown Terminus *CEO Blake Dexter (Failed) Hunter and Hunted *Dominic "Dom" Osmond *Bill Dole *Larry Clay *Frank Owens Rosewood *Edward Wade Shaving Lenny *The Hope Cougars **Tyler Colvin **Landon Metcalf **Gavin LeBlond **Mason McCready **Luke Wheeley End of the Road *Lenny "Limp Dick" Dexter (optional) Death Factory *Dr. Marcus Green *Dr. Raymond Valentine *Dr. Warren Ashford Fight Night *Sanchez Attack of the Saints *The Saints **Jennifer Anne Paxton **Heather McCarthy **Agnija Radoncic **Dijana Radoncic **Louisa Cain **Jaqueline Moorhead **Lasandra Dixon Operation Sledgehammer *Sheriff Clive Skurky Blackwater Park *Layla Stockton Countdown *CEO Blake Dexter Absolution *Jade Nguyen *The Praetorians **Jack Aegis **John Hoplon **Carey Scutum *Division Chief Benjamin Travis HITMAN™ Freeform Training *Kalvin "The Sparrow" Ritter (Actor, Recreation) The Final Test *Jasper Knight (Actor, Recreation) The Showstopper *Viktor Novikov *Dalia Margolis Holiday Hoarders * Harry "Smokey" Bagnato * Marv "Slick" Gonif World of Tomorrow *Dr. Silvio Caruso PhD *Dr. Francesca De Santis PhD The Icon * Dino Bosco Landslide * Marco Abiatti The Author * Brother Akram * Craig Black A Gilded Cage *CEO Claus Hugo Strandberg PhD *General Reza Zaydan A House Built on Sand * Matthieu Mendola * CEO Kong Tuo-Kwang Club 27 *Jordan Cross *Ken "The Brick" Morgan The Source * Guru Oybek Nabazov * Sister Yulduz Freedom Fighters * Sean Rose * Ezra Berg PhD * Penelope Graves * Maya Parvati The Vector * Dr. Bradley Paine PhD * Three Infected Militia Members Situs Inversus * Erich Soders * Herald Yuki Yamazaki Patient Zero * Owen Cage * Dr. Klaus Liebleid PhD * Infected (Everyone on the map can be infected by Owen Cage) Elusive Targets (2016) * Baron Sergei Larin * Congressman Anthony L. Troutt * Father Adalrico Candelaria * Jonathan Smythe * Vito Đurić * Dylan Narváez * Gary Busey * Sir Howard Moxon * Owen “The Protagonist” Wagner * CEO Nila Torvik * Xander Haverfoek * Brendan Conner * Richard Ekwensi * Inez Ekwensi * Chef Gabriel "Gabe" Santos * Etta Davis * Guru Richard J. Magee * Wen Ts'ai * Richard M. Foreman * Walter Williams * Adeze "Nne Obara" Oijofor * Dr. Pavel Frydel PhD * Akane Akenawa * Pertti Järnefelt * Kieran Hudson * Bartholomew Argus * Ji-Hu * Mister Giggles The Sarajevo Six * Director Scott Sarno * Gary Lunn * Walter Menard * John Stubbs * Patrick Morgan * Taheiji Koyama HITMAN™ 2 Nightcall * Alma Reynard The Finish Line * CFO Sierra Knox * CEO Robert Knox Three-Headed Serpent * Kingpin Rico Delgado * Andrea Martinez * Jorge Franco Chasing a Ghost * Wazir "The Maelstrom" Kale * Queen Vanya Shah * CEO Dawood Rangan Another Life * Janus * Nolan Cassidy The Ark Society * Chair Woman Zoe Washington * Chair Woman Sophia Washington Hokkaido Snow Festival * CEO Dmitri Fedorov The Golden Handshake * Director Athena Savalas Embrace of the Serpent * Blair Reddington Illusions of Grandeur * Basil Carnaby The Last Resort * Ljudmila Vetrova * Tyson Williams * Steven Bradley A Silver Tongue * Ajit "AJ" Krish A Bitter Pill * Galen Vholes Elusive Targets (2018) * Mark Faba * Vicente Murillo * Director Miranda Jamison * Dame Barbara Elizabeth Keating * The Censor * Jimmy Chen Ghost Mode * Mark Chase * Adam Utkin * Ankit Adesso * Darnell Hunt * Teruo Akahoshi HITMAN™ 2: Sniper Assassin The Last Yardbird * Dorian "The Red Robin" Lang * Guillaume "The Kingfisher" Maison * Doris "The Goldfinch" Lee * 15 Bodyguards The Pen and The Sword * Captain Re Thak * Captain Lhom Kwai * Colonel Jin Noo * 15 Bodyguards Crime and Punishment * Roman Khabko * Warden Vitaly Reznikov * 15 Siberia Tigers Hitman: Sniper Montenegro * Markus Krug * Basia Romanowski * Jaroslav Benak * Baltasar Cabasso * Dimitri Lefkos * Omid Maklouf * Vincent Krug * Dr. Ralph Ashbury * Kim Euston * Colin Ningbo * Tuulia Hernandez Death Valley * Zombies Hitman 2 Christmas Game Christmas Massacre * Boss Elf * Elves Category:Lists Category:Targets